headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Jones
| aliases = | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Cynthiana, Kentucky Comic series. Atlanta, Georgia Television series. | known relatives = Jenny Jones (wife) Duane Jones (son) | status = Unknown | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Walking Dead'' #1 (comic) "Days Gone Bye" (Walking Dead) "What's Your Story?" (Fear the Walking Dead) | final appearance = "Wrath" (Walking Dead) | actor = Lennie James }} was a supporting character featured in the critically-acclaimed comic book series The Walking Dead by Image Comics. He first appeared in the first issue of the series. The character was also featured in the 2010 television series adaptation, The Walking Dead. Played by actor Lennie James, he first appeared in the series pilot episode "Days Gone Bye" before guest starring in the season three episode "Clear" and having a recurring role in the fifth season. Morgan Jones became a series regular in season six, beginning with "First Time Again". After Negan and the Saviors are defeated by the combined armies of Alexandria, Hilltop, The Kingdom and Oceanside, Morgan departs from Virginia on his own, leading into his arrival on The Walking Dead's companion series, "Fear the Walking Dead" where he is a series regular starting with the fourth season. Biography The Walking Dead Morgan Jones was the father of young Duane Jones and lived somewhere in the suburbs of Georgia. When the zombie plague first began to spread across the Southeastern United States, Morgan and Duane took up shelter in an abandoned home. Duane came across their neighbor Rick Grimes sneaking about between their houses and, mistaking him for a zombie, whacked him across the back of the head with a shovel. Rick came to inside the Jones' home and Morgan apologized for his son's actions. Rick confessed that he was in the hospital for several weeks and didn't understand what was going on in the world. Morgan brought Rick up to date on everything relating to the zombie plague and even gave him some tips on how to combat them. He told him that a blow to the head was a zombie's primary vulnerability - a fact that his son and he learned the hard way. He also told him of rumors he had heard about protection shelters located in major population centers. Morgan accompanied Rick to the empty police station to help him gather up supplies and ammunition. They came across a zombie behind a chain-link fence, but Morgan encouraged him to save his ammunition until such time that the danger was more imminent. Rick left Cynthiana, bound for Atlanta, Georgia to search for his family, but he left Morgan the use of an abandoned police cruiser to help him move about the town. The Walking Dead #1 Rick, Michonne and Carl later returns to Cynthiana to gather ammunition to protect the prison group against Woodbury. While there, they notice that the town has been fortified by spikes to trap walkers and they are soon attacked by a man dressed in full body armor. Carl shoots the man in the stomach and it is revealed to be Morgan. While upstairs in Morgan's new residence, Rick and Morgan get into a fight as Morgan sees a dead man's face on Rick and stabs him in the shoulder but manages to subdue him. It is shown that in the time Rick left, Morgan lost his sanity after failing to kill his wife and save Duane from death, similar to Rick's loss of sanity after the death of Lori and believes that he has to "Clear" and purge nearby towns of walkers. Morgan lashes out at Rick for never answering him back on the walkie talkie like he promised. Morgan ultimately gives the group supplies and tells Carl, "Don't ever be sorry" when he apologizes to him, refusing Rick's offer to join them at the Prison. WD: Clear Morgan's loss of sanity causes him to become a cold blooded murderer as he kills two men that were trailing him in the woods. Later coming across a farm with a goat outside, he is warned several times by a man to lower his weapon and is subdued after being knocked unconscious with a staff. Morgan is kept in a prison cell by the man named Eastman and gradually regains his sanity over time and is trained in the art of Aikido. However, Eastman is bitten by a walker that Morgan hesitated to kill as it was one of the two men he had previously murdered. Eastman later either commits suicide or is shot by Morgan as a mercy kill as he later departs off on his own. WD: Here's Not Here Morgan comes across the Terminus signs and begins to follow them WD: No Sanctuary, ultimately coming across Gabriel Stokes' church where he sets a rabbit's foot, a bullet and a GooGoo Cluster on the altar. Morgan discovers a map to Washington D.C. lying on the ground, seeing Rick's name in the map (previously given to him by Abraham Ford) and realizes that his friend is still around. WD: Coda While in Virginia, a group of scavengers known as the Wolves comes across Morgan, threatening to kill him and take his things. Morgan subdues his attackers and places them inside of an abandoned car. Morgan later saves Daryl Dixon and Aaron when they are surrounded by walkers inside of a car after falling for a trap set by the Wolves. Morgan is recruited to Alexandria and arrives in time later that night to witness Rick shooting Pete Anderson in the head as Morgan says "Rick?" while the two stare at each other. WD: Conquer Morgan's ideologies put him at odds with his fellow survivors, who have no problem with killing if necessary. This creates a rivalry with Carol Peletier, who discovers Morgan has been keeping the Wolves Leader hostage in a prison he created ever since they invaded Alexandria with Morgan knocking her out with a slam to the ground. Later, Morgan finds a wounded Carol who was shot by Roman, a Savior that survived her ambush and shoots Roman. Two runners from The Kingdom arrive and take them to the Kingdom where they are introduced to Ezekiel. Another Kingdom member, Richard, attempts to convince Morgan and Carol to fight back against the Saviors but both refuse due to Morgan's "all life is precious" mentality and Carol's remorse over murder. However, after Richard's actions against the Saviors ends up resulting in the death of Benjamin, a young man who Morgan was training in aikido, Morgan promptly strangles Richard to death in front of the shocked Saviors and Ezekiel, abandoning his ideologies as he wants to get revenge and kill them all one by one. During an attack on a Savior outpost, Morgan is shot by Saviors that ambush him, Freddie and Andy though he survives due to his armor. The near-death experience lapses Morgan back temporarily into his old self as he massacres several Saviors on his own while hearing Rick tell him that they have to get the Saviors first and to kill them all. Morgan comes close to shooting Jared, the Savior responsible for Benjamin's death though Jesus manages to stop him as those Saviors have surrendered. Morgan ultimately parts ways with the group due to his struggles between morality and killing all of the Saviors though he returns as one of the snipers watching over the Sanctuary while the Saviors are blockaded in by walkers. Through the help of Eugene Porter, Negan and the Saviors are able to escape and every sniper is presumably killed except for Morgan, who reaches the Kingdom just in time to overhear Ezekiel being captured by Gavin. Morgan is revealed to be the only surviving sniper and sets off with Carol in order to rescue Ezekiel, who was captured by Gavin and the Saviors. In the firefight, Gavin is wounded and found by Morgan, who struggles between his humanity and killing the surrendering Gavin. However, Carol, Ezekiel and Morgan watch in shock as Henry stabs Gavin through the back of the throat with a spiked staff. Morgan considers telling Henry that Jared was responislbe for Benjamin's death but takes Carol's advice and lies to Henry, telling him that Gavin was the killer. Fear the Walking Dead Following the resolution of the war against Negan, Morgan sets off on his own after failed attempts by Carol Peletier, Rick Grimes and Jesus to make him stay with Rick informing Morgan he can't run away from people forever. Morgan's travels bring him to Texas, where he comes across a man named John Dorie talking to himself in the woods. Morgan wishes to avoid getting close to anyone and slips off that night while John is asleep. Morgan is then captured by a group of survivors while John is also captured trying to save him. The pair are rescued by former journalist, Althea, who drives a SWAT car complete with machine gun traps. John, Althea and Morgan are able to fend off the group when they return for revenge though Morgan is shot in the leg. He gives Althea his story and the three are later ambushed by Alicia Clark, Nick Clark, Luciana and Victor Strand, who assume them to be members of The Vultures. Despite his wishes to be alone, he eventually forms a friendship with John and shares a temporary bond with Nick before Nick is shot by Charlie. During a hurricane, Morgan passes out in the back of a semi-truck where he accidentally ends up at a gas station in Mississippi. After a voice on a radio tells him to take all the supplies he needs, he runs into two truckers named Sarah and Wendell who claim responsibility for the supply boxes scattered throughout town. Morgan parts ways with them and wants to head back to Virginia but runs into a brewer named Jim Brauer who was being forced by Sarah and Wendell to make beer for them. Morgan refuses to tell Sarah, Wendell and Jim the location of the Alexandria Safe-Zone but gives them a false location when he is stranded on the roof of a car surrounded by walkers. Morgan manages to kill them with a knife and street sign. Morgan makes Wendell and Sarah stop being so self-centered and try to help people as he plans for them to pick up John, Althea, Alicia, Luciana, Strand, June and Charlie so they can head back to Virginia together while delivering supply boxes along the way. In the finale, Morgan continues trying to help Martha, now slowly dying from blood loss and an infection from her gunshot wound at the hands of Wendell. He learns that Martha poisoned the other survivors by putting antifreeze into the water supply and almost snaps back into his "stuck" persona to kill her but relents, deciding to handcuff her to a car so that she can't hurt anyone else. Morgan saves the survivors by bringing them alcohol since ethanol is an antidote for antifreeze and days later, returns to the police car where he puts down the now zombified Martha. Season 4 ends with Morgan and the group deciding to continue Polar Bear's mission of helping others by trying to find the people interviewed on Althea's video tapes. Morgan's group continues to help people but are put at odds with Logan, Polar Bear's former partner who abandoned Polar Bear's ideologies after failing to help those in need. Morgan is also reunited with Dwight for the first time since the war against the Saviors, both men deciding to put the past behind them. Morgan forms a close relationship with a nuclear power plant worker named Grace, the two having feelings for one another. Eventually, Logan's group is massacred and they're revealed to be working for a much larger settlement led by Virginia. In the final two episodes, Morgan is forced to reluctantly work with Virginia to clear out the gulch and takes a deal to live at her community though the group will be be split up. Morgan manages to convince her to allow them to all live together but after every member of Morgan's group is taken away, Virginia turns on Morgan and shoots him in the chest, leaving him for dead once a herd of walkers approach. As Morgan reaches out to his group and tells them to live, the walkers get closer to Morgan, leaving his fate unknown at the end of the fifth season. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer Robert Kirkman. * Morgan Jones is the first character on The Walking Dead to refer to infected as "walkers". * On the Talking Dead episode which aired November 26, 2017, it was confirmed that Morgan will be the character appearing in the Walking Dead/''Fear the Walking Dead'' crossover. He ended up being one of five characters to appear on both series as Morgan, Rick Grimes, Paul Rovia and Carol Peletier all appeared in Fear the Walking Dead 's season four premiere, "What's Your Story?" though Morgan became a series regular and eventual lead character while Dwight appeared in the season five episode, ""Humbug's Gulch" also becoming a series regular. * Morgan is one of two surviving characters that appeared in the Pilot, along with Rick Grimes. Appearances Incomplete Comic series TV Series Walking Dead Season 1 *Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye (1st full appearance) Season 3 *Walking Dead: Clear Season 5 *Walking Dead: No Sanctuary *Walking Dead: Coda *Walking Dead: Conquer Season 6 *Walking Dead: First Time Again *Walking Dead: JSS *Walking Dead: Here's Not Here *Walking Dead: Now *Walking Dead: Heads Up *Walking Dead: Start to Finish *Walking Dead: No Way Out *Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet *Walking Dead: Twice as Far *Walking Dead: East *Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth Season 7 *Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be (Dream Sequence) *Walking Dead: The Well *Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating *Walking Dead: Rock in the Road *Walking Dead: New Best Friends *Walking Dead: Bury Me Here *Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life Season 8 *Walking Dead: Mercy *Walking Dead: The Damned *Walking Dead: Monsters *Walking Dead: Time for After *Walking Dead: How It's Gotta Be Fear the Walking Dead Season 4 *"What's Your Story?" (1st full appearance on "Fear") *"Another Day in the Diamond" *"Good Out Here" *"Buried" *"Laura" *"Just in Case" *"The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" *"No One's Gone" *"People Like Us" *"The Code" *"Weak" *"Blackjack" *"MM 54" *"I Lose People..." *"...I Lose Myself" Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"The Hurt That Will Happen" *"Humbug's Gulch" *"Skidmark" *"The End of Everything" See also External Links * Morgan Jones at Comicbookdb.com * Morgan Jones at The Walking Dead website References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 survivors Category:Lennie James Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Fear the Walking Dead characters Category:Fear the Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Fear the Walking Dead/Season 5 characters